The Cosmic Frog
Character Synopsis The Almighty Toad King is the main god of The Church of The Almighty Toad. The Almighty Toad according to legends seeded the creation all worlds and layers of existence. The Almighty Toad is considered to be the father of all toads and the harbinger of all light in The Multiverse. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-C Verse: Lords & Ladies of The M'verse Name: The Almighty Toad King, The Croak, The Toad God, Cosmic Toad Gender: Unknown, Implied to be neither Male or Female despite its ability to produce eggs Age: Older Than Time & Creation Classification: Cosmic Toad, Father of All Toads, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation (Stated to have established the concept of gravity, which keeps every universe in orbit), Quantum Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Through colliding and manipulating quantum particles, he can also cause matter to form), Biological Manipulation (Evolved the entire species of The Toads, making them more adapted), Void Manipulation (Created bubbles that is comrprised of "non-existence" and "non-reality"), Law Manipulation (Gave shape to the current laws that govern the entire multiverse and can reshape them), Energy Manipulation (Is in accumulation of all energy and everything with energy spawned from The Cosmic Frog), Reality Warping, Creation (It's mere eggs are capable of creating entire universes and The Cosmic Frog can manipulate these worlds freely), Space-Time Manipulation (Seperated Space and Time, making them seperate ideas), Conceptual Manipulation (Gravity, Time and Space are conceptions that derived from The Cosmic Frog), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Able to navigate through, manipulate and even create higher dimensional planes), Causality Manipulation (Weaved the threads of actuality and collapsed them, in reference to cause and effect), Fusionism (Merged two masses of energy to create stars), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Non-Corporeal (Exists as purely energy without any physical form), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 9), Avatar Creation (All appearances of itself are collective avatars of the greater entity), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Exists beyond life and death), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Quantaverse Level (Before there was creation, The Cosmic Frog was responsible for the birth of the entire multiverse, including shaping it's higher dimensions, of which in the story there are a confirmed number of 10 higher dimensional planes. Exists on the highest layer of existence within The Multiverse and can freely travel to it's greatest layers) Speed: Omnipresent (It is stated no matter what happened in The Multiverse. The Almighty Toad King will always be there.) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Can barrel its way through 10-Dimensional Space.) Striking Ability: High Quantaversal (Created the entire Multiverse including all layers of existence. Which contains at least 10-Dimensions, of which The Cosmic Frog traverses and destroys for cycles) Durability: High Quantaversal (Fully capable of surviving a Multiversal Collapse. Unaffected by the Wave Functions that creates and damages creation every second) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Quantaversal (Seeded all of the multiverse and its Dimensions, of which there is 10) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything that happens in The Multiverse and knows what actions are being made across all worlds. However The Cosmic Frog itself is unaware of certain things) Weaknesses: The Cosmic Frog doesn't attack unless provoked or threatened. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The M'verse Category:Internet Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Kings Category:Amphibians Category:Primordial Entities Category:Religious Figures Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Quantum Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 1